Short Story No 03
by YuryJulian
Summary: Und erneut etwas kurzes aus der zweiten Staffel. Es ist der Vorspann zu der Episode in welcher vier wagemutige und tapfere Helden es mit einem riesigen Wurm in einer Höhle aufnehmen.


_Disclaimer: Wie immer besitze ich keine Rechte an seaQuest DSV, den Charakteren oder sonstirgendetwas, das hier mit rein spielen sollte. Für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte ernte ich außer Reviews nichts und wenn die ausbleiben, werde ich böse! Nein, war ein Scherz, ich werde nicht böse, nicht wegen sowas. _

**Season:** II

**Character:** Cpt. Bridger, Lucas

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **K

**Author:** YuryJulian

**Anm:** Das ist eine Art Vorspann zu einer Episode wie er hätte aussehen können. Ich überlege nur gerade die ganze Zeit, ob ich nicht genau zu diesem Part aber schon einmal etwas geschrieben habe.

**Short Story No. 03**

„Lucas, würdest du bitte mit mir kommen?", bat Captain Bridger, als er nach Ende seiner Schicht die Brücke verließ und sich auf den Weg in seine Kabine machte. Bevor er sich jedoch seines Dienstschlusses und damit seiner wohl verdienten Freizeit widmete, hatte er noch etwas mit seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied zu besprechen.

„Habe ich etwas angestellt?", fragte der Teenager, als sie vor dem MagLev standen und warteten. Unsicher schob er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner blauen Jeans.

Bridger lächelte. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, du wirst gleich sehen, ganz so schlimm wie es dir gerade vorkommt ist es nicht." Vor ihnen öffnete sich mit einem lang gezogenen, zischenden Laut die Tür der Magnetbahn und eine freundliche, weibliche Stimme sagte: „Brücke." Der Captain schob Lucas vor sich in die kleine Kabine, in welcher kaum ein Platz mehr frei war und sie sich eng an andere Crewmitglieder drängen mussten, damit überhaupt alle hinein passten. Hier und da begrüßte man den Captain mit einem freundlichen „Hallo", doch meist schienen die Mannschaftsmitglieder mehr ihren eigenen Sorgen nach zu hängen.

Im Quartier von Bridger verwies dieser Lucas auf einen der Stühle um den halbrunden Tisch. „Setz dich, ich muss nur einige Sachen holen, das wird dich interessieren."

Noch immer verwirrt und unwissend über diese ihm bisher unbekannte Sache, setzte sich Lucas langsam hin. Nathan Bridger zog eine Schublade auf, holte eine Art Akte daraus hervor und nahm gegenüber des Teenagers am Tisch Platz. Seine Hände verschränkte er über der Akte und sah Lucas an. „Du weißt doch sicherlich, dass die UEO hin und wieder Leute zu Seminaren und Fortbildungskursen schickt?"

Langsam nickte Lucas. „Ist mir bisher nicht entgangen, ja. Soweit ich weiß ist jeder verpflichtet innerhalb eines gewissen Zeitraumes eine bestimmte Anzahl an Kursen belegt zu haben."

„Sieh mich nicht so verwirrt an, dafür besteht absolut kein Grund", sagte Bridger amüsiert und lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Nächste Woche sollen Lieutenant Brody, O'Neill und Henderson an mehreren Kursen und Seminaren auf zwei Wochen aufgeteilt teilnehmen und ich habe mir gedacht, es könnte dir vielleicht ganz gut tun nicht immer nur hier auf dem Boot zu sein, sondern auch einmal raus zu kommen und das über den üblichen Landurlaub hinaus, indem du die drei einfach begleitest."

Kritisch zog das Computergenie die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich soll Kurse über Selbstdisziplin, ewig lange Vorträge zu militärischen Dingen anhören und nebenbei darüber froh sein, nicht auf der seaQuest sein zu können? Captain, in diesem Fall wäre ich sehr froh an Bord bleiben zu können!"

Bridger musste wieder lachen. „Wenn du unbedingt bei den Kursen der anderen teilnehmen möchtest, dann kannst du das gerne tun." Er schlug die Akte vor sich auf und schob Lucas einige Seiten zu. „Ich habe mich vorher informiert und heraus gefunden, dass die UEO Wissenschaftsabteilung zeitgleich einige Fortbildungsseminare veranstaltet. Diese sind auch ganz anders aufgebaut und für dich sicherlich um einiges interessanter. Natürlich kannst du dich gerne bei einem der anderen drei mit hinein setzen und etwas lernen, doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen musst du keine Prüfung schreiben nach dem Ende der Kurszeit", erklärte Bridger und wartete ab, wie Lucas reagieren würde, sobald er sich die Unterlagen angesehen hatte.

Stumm überflog der Teenager die kurzen Inhaltsangaben der verschiedenen Kurse. Sie waren speziell auf bestimmte Abteilungen und Bedarfsstrukturen der Mitarbeiter aus den wissenschaftlichen Bereichen der UEO abgestimmt. Hier und da fand er durchaus einige interessante Dinge. Zum Beispiel war ein Projektkurs dabei, bei welchem man aktiv einige Untersuchungen durchführte, doch zum Großteil waren es nur Vorträge bei welchen die UEO-Wissenschaftler ihre neuesten Erkenntnisse präsentierten. Etwas, das auch nicht zu verachten war. Auf solchen Veranstaltungen tummelte sich vielleicht sogar die High Society der Wissenschaft und das nicht nur aus den Reihen der UEO. Für Lucas konnte das eine gute Möglichkeit sein etwas Luft der oberen Geistesschicht zu schnuppern ohne im Schatten seines Vaters zu stehen, der ihn gewöhnlich zu solchen Veranstaltungen geschleppt hatte. Solange er vermied seinen Familiennamen zu nennen, konnte sich eventuell ein wenig machen lassen.

„Muss ich mich da für etwas anmelden?", fragte er an den Captain gewandt und schob ihm das Infoblatt des Projektkurses zu.

Bridger nahm das Blatt und überflog es. „Ja, bei diesem ist es erforderlich sich anzumelden. Anscheinend gibt es Forschungsteams in die die einzelnen Teilnehmer eingeteilt werden. Hier steht jedoch nichts über eine begrenzte Anzahl an freien Plätzen."

Nachdenklich sah Lucas auf die in seinen Händen verbliebenen Blätter. „Kann ich es mir noch ein wenig überlegen, oder brauchen Sie meine Zusage sofort?"

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit, alles was ich mindestens einen Tag vor eurer Abreise wissen muss, ist wieviele Betten meine Leute in Cape Quest belegen werden. Ich dachte, es würde dich interessieren, darum wollte ich dir davon erzählen und es dir vorschlagen. Es wäre eine Abwechslung zu unserem gewöhnlichen Ablauf und alle in der Crew kommen früher oder später in den Genuss dieser Kurse, viele sogar mehrmals, nur du bist immer an Bord und wirst auch von oben niemals in den Empfehlungen erwähnt."

Lucas nickte verstehend. „Ich... ich werde es mir dann überlegen."

„Sehr schön", sagte Bridger und stand auf. „Wie gesagt, einen Tag vor dem Ablegen des Shuttles muss ich spätestens Bescheid wissen." Er brachte Lucas zur Tür.

„Danke", sagte der Teenager noch immer in Gedanken, als er die Kabine des Captains verließ. Er war sich wirklich uneins, ob er dieses Angebot nutzen sollte oder nicht.

ENDE

written: 12.01.2007


End file.
